Ilusiones rotas
by Ares-sama
Summary: Te ayudare a cuidar de él – me dijo, mientras comenzaba a sacarme del hospital – Ino, a pesar de que él me tomo a la fuerza, si la gente se entera que espero un Uchiha, sabes lo que pasará entonces – ella sólo me sonrió con la mayor naturalidad posible – lo sé sakura. Te matarán, a los dos los matarán, pero aún así no permitiré que lo mates
1. Prologo I

Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fue mi primer fic, lo tenia algo abandonado pero como había dicho con anterioridad, lo editaría y lo volvería a subir capitulo por capitulo

─ bla,bla ─ diálogos

"_bla, bla" pensamientos_

_Advertencia: este fic puede tener contexto algo fuerte, sobre todo en las actuaciones de los personajes están basados en situaciones bajo presión psicológica _

Summary, Te ayudare a cuidar de él – me dijo, mientras comenzaba a sacarme del hospital – Ino, a pesar de que él me tomo a la fuerza, si la gente se entera que espero un Uchiha, sabes lo que pasará entonces – ella sólo me sonrió con la mayor naturalidad posible – lo sé sakura. Te matarán, a los dos los matarán, pero aún así no permitiré que te lo saques.

* * *

Prologo I

Flor marchita

Sus repugnantes, sus caricias era lo único que lograba recordar en esos momentos.

Sus manos sobre su cuerpo, y un sin fin más de actos que en esos momentos que ella rápidamente trataba de olvidar. No le agradaba recordar aquello y más en estos momentos, la aldea, mi hogar, estaba de fiesta. Y no una fiesta cualquiera, estábamos celebrando el fin de nada más y nada menos que la cuarta guerra ninja. La alianza shinobi había ganado, pero el precio que yo pagué, fue el más alto de todos, y ahora iba camino hacia el hospital de Konoha, con el mayor temor que tenía en mi corazón, con un gran sentimiento que con cada paso que daba oprimía mi pecho, que cada movimiento de mi ser hacia adelante me llevaba a enterrarme de una verdad que hasta ahora había tratado de negar, pues como ninja medico que era, sabía que sólo había una respuesta a lo que me ocurría, y esa era que yo estaba…

Suspire con un gran dolor y sin darme cuenta iba camino al lugar que menos esperaba ir en esos momentos, el lugar donde todo había comenzado entre él y yo, donde nuestros caminos se separaron y yo trate de unirlos a cualquier precio y no sabía si reirme ante aquella situación, pues parecía ser que el mismo destino me estaba pasando la cuenta de cobro por mis acciones, por que esta era la voluntad de los dioses, ¡NO!, no era su voluntad y tampoco era la voluntad del destino, sencillamente era la crueldad de la vida.

* * *

País de la tierra un mes atrás…

No tenía descanso.

Ser médica era algo cansado, sobre todo cuando llevaba días y horas enteras cuidando de los héroes de guerra. Era demasiado tarde, cercana a la media noche para ser exactos. No tenía tiempo para pensar en el tiempo, no hacía mucho que no tenía tiempo para pensar en él, de todos modos ahora casi todos mis pacientes descansaban y el único sonido perceptible era el de las maquinas conectadas a los pacientes. Giré sobre mi propio eje, ahora tenía que encargarme del paciente que, aunque me doliera admitirlo, era lo único que de una u otra forma me daba esperanza, aunque no sabía en verdad como era eso posible pues sin lugar a duda, el no era necesariamente la mejor de las personas. No, él ya no era ese niño con el que había crecido, del que ella se había enamorado, y aún lo estaba pues en el fondo de su corazón, por más que deseara arrancarse aquel sentimiento de su pecho y lanzarlo lo más lejos posible, sentía que la destruía desde el fondo de su ser.

Tomó una bandeja de acero, la cual estaba en un estado lamentable. Tomó unas pinzas con un poco de algodón, un pequeño frasco con alcohol médico. Lo estaba reservando para ese día. Tomó algo de vendas que estaban hechas de las sabanas blancas de las camas del centro médico, si su maestra supiera que ella estuviera reservando aquellos implementos médicos, no sabría cual habría sido su reacción pero de seguro no sería nada agradable, y aunque a simple vista para muchos fueran los objetos más sencillos, en una situación como esta, en medio de la guerra más sangrienta y destructiva de todo el mundo Shinobi eran cosas que podían salvar la vida de al menos de alguno de sus pacientes

Entre lentamente en la pequeña carpa, estaba algo extrañada. Era la primera vez que no habían guardias, de seguro otra vez habían sido arrastrados por Tsunade-sama a otra de sus competiciones "sanas" como ella solía llamar a su grupo de apuestas; la situación era sencilla los que no estaban heridos, estaban en el frente de batalla con sus respetivos kages persiguiendo a los últimos Zetsus blancos luego de la derrota de Tobi quien había resultado ser el antiguo compañero de equipo de su Sensei, todo el ejército enemigo se había dispersado por los países menores, así que la hokage no había encontrado mejor manera para des aburrirse que arrastrar con ella a los pocos guardias y sus sueldos a lado oscuro como Naruto solía llamar las apuestas de la vieja Hokage.

No pude evitar sonreír ante ello, la mera idea de que esos viejos tiempos en que la paz reinaba en el país del fuego y mas importante en su aldea oculta Konoha, estaban a punto de regresar, me llenaba de una gran alegría. Comencé a caminar hacia la carpa, no importaba si no estaban los guardias, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse, además él… bueno él a penas daba muestras de estar con vida.

Cuando por fin logre entrar con la bandeja en mis manos, miró con una gran determinación y por varios minutos a la persona acostada en una camilla, lo que más llamaba la atención del joven pelinegro acostado allí, eran las grandes cadenas que lo ataban, a su alrededor habían un sinfín de sellos antiguos escritos en el piso algunos con una tinta negra que la única manera que se podía distinguir del suelo era porque la tierra de aquel país era café, y no como la de su tierra natal la cual eran tan oscura como el cabello del chico que se encontraba acostado en aquella camilla.

Me acerqué lentamente al pelinegro, parecía dormir tranquilamente como si nada en este mundo lograra perturbar sus sueños. Desde esta perspectiva cualquiera diría que estaba descansando de tantas cosas que había pasado en su vida, pero la verdad, la sencilla verdad es que estaba tan drogado para evitar que usara cualquiera de sus cinco sentidos. Llevaba en aquel campamento medico más de una semana, lo había traído Kakashi-sensei en su espalda, con un mal herido, Naruto, el cual había tenido que ser evacuado hacia la aldea Iwagakure para una mejor atención, la bendita verdad era que luego de la destrucción de Tobi y de Kabuto, ahora los kages y las aldeas ninjas comenzaban nuevamente su lucha interna por los botines de guerra, y nadie quería al Kyuubi cerca cuando eso llegara, pues muchos temían que la Hokage aprovechara el último de los dos bijuu que quedaba libre.

Lo mire con gran interés. ¿Qué estaría pensando?, ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? Tomé una de las pinzas con algo de algodón, le unté un poco de alcohol y tal como lo había estado haciendo la última semana, comencé a limpiar nuevamente sus heridas. Sus brazos parecían ser los más lastimados, tenía un sinfín de cortadas, unas demasiado profundas. No, no tenía el valor para preguntarle, no quería preguntarle a Naruto sobre cómo había logrado derrotarlo, cómo habían logrado traerlo de vuelta, pero sobre todo, no quería saber cómo las tres personas más importantes para mí, se habían enfrascado en una batalla a muerte.

Pero ahora lo único que importaba era terminar con su rutinaria de limpieza de las heridas, le cambie las vendas un y otra vez, pero ahora venia la parte más molesta y la que Tsunade-Sama me tenía prohibido realizar, pero que sin lugar a duda la había estado rompiendo toda la semana, baje hasta sus muñecas y tranquilamente de un fácil movimiento en su brazo izquierdo abrí la cerradura de sus esposas. Comencé a cambiar la venda de su muñeca, pero un fuerte suspiro salió del cuerpo del chico lo cual de inmediato me helo la piel, lo mire rápidamente pero me di cuenta que el aun seguía durmiendo, aun seguía anestesiado, debió haber tenido un pensamiento relajador pensé, pero note que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez recordó algo bueno, de seguro una de las pocas cosas que aun tenía de su infancia.

Aunque seguía cambiando aquella venda en su muñeca, algo en mí, algo en mi interior me decía "huye". Pero ¿qué tonterías estaba pensando en esos momentos? Bueno, parecía ser que la paranoia se estaba apoderando de mí últimamente, claro que con toda esta guerra cual quiera estaría así, o eso quería pensar, lo último que necesitaba era auto medicarse, emití un pequeño suspiro de seguro todo estaría bien. Y por fin ya había terminado de cambiarle la ultima venda de su muñeca, algunas de sus heridas ya estaban bastante cicatrizadas, lo que me daba a entender que algunas de ellas, daba la impresión de ser bastante viejas. Me acerqué más a estas y las observé con gran detalle. Eran cortadas en verdad algo profundas. Retiré un poco las vendas recién puestas, mi curiosidad era más grande que todo el trabajo que había realizado hasta el momento.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, no tenía que ser una genio como Neji, o como la misma persona que la se encontraba ahí, ni mucho menos tener el gran IQ de Shikamaru, porque estas marcas, aquellas que a simple vista muchos dirían que se habían originado en medio del campo de batalla eran en verdad marcas, cortes de kunai en sus venas, el mismo se habría intentado cortar las venas, pensé. "No, ¿eso no sería posible o sí?", pero ¿cómo podría ser verdad algo como esto?, comencé a bajar lentamente su mano, de seguro solo eran suposiciones mías.

Se estaba haciendo ya demasiado tarde incluso para un campamento militar, o eso me daba a entender mi cuerpo. Estaba realmente agotada, apenas tenía chakra para caminar hasta mi pequeña tienda, y lanzarme sobre mi descuidada cama, pero algo apretó mis muñecas, algo que hizo que tragara un pequeño grito de dolor que estaba por salir de mi boca.

─ Hola Sakura ─ me dijo, mientras me miraba con esos ojos rojos llenos de una profunda oscuridad, un Sharingan me miraba directamente a mis ojos, que, sin lugar a duda, podía sentir como mi alma se congelaba. Tenía un gran temor y aun así las únicas palabras que lograban salir de mi boca fue un sencillo pero profundo

─ Sasuke-kun ─ dije, con un gran temor que se veía en mis ojos. Por alguna razón mis pies temblaban. ¿Acaso debía temer?, estaba en mitad de un campamento ninja, con varios shinobis de las cinco grandes potencias… claro que ahí estaba el problema de que más de la mitad estaba mal herido y la otra mitad, bueno estaba al borde de la muerte.

Él me miró por unos segundos, que para mi fueron una eternidad. Apretó más fuertemente mi muñeca como si quisiera rompérmela por gusto, trato de mover su otro brazo pero las cadenas se lo impedían, pude notar un gran fastidio. ─ parece ser que hoy no soltaste las dos cadenas a la vez ─ decía, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Entonces entendí lo peor, él lo tenía todo planeado ─ Sasuke, sueltamente ahora mismo, me lastimas ─ dije, tratando de poner una clara muestra de autoridad en aquel lugar. Ya no era aquella niña débil que ante cualquier acto de él, caía rendida a sus pies, o eso en esos mismos momentos quería creer.

Él me soltó, pensé que había logrado un claro triunfo en aquella situación, pero al ver que llevaba su mano a su otra muñeca apretó con fuerza la cadena. Claro, como si fuera posible que la rompiera, pero quedé en shock al ver como sencillamente con sus dedos lograba dicho cometido. Al romperse dicha cadena de inmediato noté que lo había hecho con demasiada fuerza pues una pequeña mancha de sangre. Lo miré con algo de preocupación, pero cuando él regresó mi mirada a mí, la preocupación pasó a un gran temor. Miré rápidamente los sellos del suelo, porque no se activaban.

─ Pierdes tu tiempo ─ me dijo ─ hace dos días, mientras ibas por vendas y me dejabas totalmente libre ─ sonrió sin lugar a duda, de una manera tétrica, algo no estaba bien en su cabeza ─ los desactivé ─ lo miré con horror, rápidamente traté de concentrar chakra en mis manos pero era poco. Estaba totalmente agotada ─ ¿entonces por qué no habías huido? ─ él sólo comenzó a tratar de ponerse de pie, se notaba que aún estaba muy agotado ─ hmp… ─ claro, ya estaba extrañada que él fuera tan sociable. Y más conmigo.

Él sólo comenzó a desatar o, mejor dicho, a romper cadena por cadena que lo sujetaban en sus tobillos. El silencio era totalmente incómodo. Debía detenerlo, pero la gran pregunta era cómo, y aún no sabía por qué no se había marchado si había tenido la oportunidad desde hacía un par de días ─ y bien, Sakura, ¿te quedarás ahí o te quitarás de una maldita vez?, ya curaste mis heridas ─ luego me miró con un gran enojo ─ ¡Quítate ahora; Me estorbas! ─.

Ahora entendía. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tanto como una tonta. Él estaba esperando sanar completamente, pero ¿y toda esa droga que le habíamos inyectado en su cuerpo?, ¿acaso sería posible que Sasuke se hubiera vuelto inmune a ella? Claro que con ese tipo de heridas que tiene, me atrevería a decir que se había vuelto hasta adicto sólo para calmar el dolor que de ellas de seguro emanaba.

Un fuerte tirón de cabello me había regresado a la realidad. Él me miraba con una sonrisa que sencillamente me parecía repulsiva. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke tenía una sonrisa para todo? Eso en verdad no me agradaba ─ ¿y mi Chokuto? ─ Lo miré con odio y desprecio. No iba a responderle, mi orgullo recién recuperado me pedía a gritos que le lanzara un fuerte derechazo a esa sonrisa que tenía en estos momentos.

Él me miró por unos pequeños segundos antes de soltarme. Suspiré aliviada pero rápidamente sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla que me lanzó directo al suelo. Lo mire sorprendida más que con el gran coraje que sentía en este momento, él me había… ¿acaso me sorprendía él ya había tratado de matarme una vez? Pero esto… Llevé mi mano derecha a mi mejilla mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de mis labios. No lo podía creer ─ creo que eres tan estúpida que no me oíste ─ me dijo con gran arrogancia. Se arrodilló ante mí sin dejar de sonreírme de una manera que me daba un gran temor en todo mi ser.

─ Sasuke-kun, aléjate ─ ¿por qué no podía luchar?, ¿por qué no podía ni ponerme de pie? Por una extraña razón no tenía ni aire para gritar. ¿Su sharingan acaso estaba en un jutsu? Pero aún así creo que me habría dado cuenta en el momento en que hubiera caído en uno, o tal vez sencillamente era peor de lo que me imaginaba. Sencillamente era un miedo y un temor que jamás en toda mi vida hubiera imaginado ─ ¿me dirás Sakura, o tal vez… ─ su mano llego a mi cuello mientras bajaba lentamente por mi pecho ─ será hora de divertirnos? ─.

Me desperté agitadamente. Otra vez, otra vez había tenido ese sueño. No. Negué con mi cabeza, ojalá hubiera sido un sueño. Mire con gran atención el lugar donde había parado. En aquella banca, apreté con fuerza mis puños, estaba en el mismo lugar donde él me había dejado abandonado tiempo atrás. De seguro mi mente otra vez alucinaba, mi cuerpo siguió caminando hasta donde mis piernas se lo habían permitido, y en todos los lugares había terminado aquí. Me levanté rápidamente, no sin antes notar que varias lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, pero rápidamente llevé mi mano a limpiarme sin importar que me lastimara a mi mismo en el proceso, con tal de borrar todo rastro de estas.

El bullicio de la gente mientras caminaba de un lado al otro celebrando, sólo me hacía pensar en lo cruel que era el destino conmigo en esos momentos… luego de aquel pequeño acto, por así llamarlo, Tsunade y los demás, me encontraron encadenada a mí a la camilla y no recordaba nada más apreté de los ojos de mi maestra mirándome con gran temor, pero de seguro estaba asustada por el hecho que él no estaba allí, pues cuando me soltaron note que llevaba puestas mis ropas era lo único que hasta el momento había logrado evitar que los demás sospecharan de mi estado.

Caminé rápidamente, sin detenerme en el camino incluso me tropecé, pero me levante. Sólo tenía un camino, un objetivo en esos momentos, pero cuando llegue a la puerta del hospital, la miré con gran temor. La miré con gran miedo, como si el nuevamente estuviera encima de mi tocándome con sus labios sobre toda mi piel y dejándome su marca… su asquerosa marca en medio de su maldita risa, sólo para demostrar lo imponente que era en ese momento aunque incluso lo era ahora.

Sencillamente lloré. Lloré hasta no más poder ahí, aprovechando que toda la aldea se estaba preparándo para la gran noche en que se celebraría el triunfo de a la alianza Shinobi y en que Naruto Uzumaki se comprometería con Hinata Hyuga. Ahora más que nunca estaba sola en este mundo y aunque no podía negar mi alegría por Naruto, en otra oportunidad lo habría hecho, pero según tenía entendido este era más un matrimonio político para ayudar al rubio a ser Hokage.

─ tengo que sacarlo de mí ─ me dije a mi misma mientras entraba al hospital y caminaba directamente al lugar que jamás pensé en toda mi vida visitaría. Una zona del hospital que muchas kunoichis considerábamos un lugar de deshonra pero ahora era la mejor opción que tenia. Llegué a una pequeña puerta blanca, la abrí con fuerza pero quede en shock al ver quien estaba ahí.

─ Ino ─ dije entre susurros. Ella me miró por unos segundos, al principio con una sonrisa. Llevaba una bata blanca de enfermera, y con un lapicero parecía estar tomando unos apuntes ─ Sí, ya sé, Sakura, que no es el mejor trabajo pero alguien lo tiene que hacer, frentona – me dijo, sin quitar esa sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego me miró con más detalle ─ tú no estás aquí, por mi nuevo trabajo como enfermera de abortos, ¿cierto, Sakura? ─ abrí los ojos de par en par y ante su mirada yo nuevamente me desplomé al suelo mientras lloraba con un inmenso dolor, como una niña, como lo era en este momento… una temerosa niña. Oí caer su lapicero junto con varios de los papeles que tenía en la mano ─ Sakura, ¿acaso tu estas… ─ no termino su pregunta. Se lanzó sin pensarlo mucho sobre mí y me abrazó. Me abrazó como cuando una madre abraza a su hija.

─ Todos estos días pensé que estabas así por el compromiso de Naruto ─ me decía mientras me abrazaba con fuerza ─ pero ya veo que no era por ello, Sakura. ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ─ me decía mientras comenzaban a salir lagrimas de su rostro, yo sólo pude seguir llorando mientras entre sollozos le suplicaba ─ Ino, sácalo, sácalo, por favor, te lo ruego sácalo de mí. Saca ese engendro de mí ─ le pedía.

La abrace pegándome a su pecho sin querer separarme pero ella al oír esto comenzó alejarse de mí como si mi mera presencia la quemara ─ ¿Por qué? ─

Me preguntaba como si estuviera loca, luego de eso su mirada se horrorizo más ─ ¿quién es el padre? ─preguntó con un claro temor y obviamente, temiendo la respuesta.

Yo no la pude seguir mirando al rostro mientras trataba de contener mis lágrimas ─ Sólo sácalo, Ino. No llevaré esa sangre en mi interior y mucho menos ahora que está prohibida ─ alcancé a decir, pero ella me dio una firme cachetada que sin lugar me recordó a la de él, sin embargo, esta por alguna razón sentía que la necesitaba, y ella sólo se lanzó a mis brazos de nuevo – creo saber quién es el padre ahora, Sakura –

Luego de ello me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y me sacó de la habitación en silencio mientras le ponía seguro a esta.

¿Qué acaso pensaba que entraría por mis medios y yo misma lo sacaría?, ya lo había intentado en la cocina de mi casa con un par de tijeras y eso era otro recuerdo que tenía que olvidar sin lugar a duda… como el último mes de mi vida.

─ Te ayudaré a cuidar de él ─ me dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarme del hospital ─ Ino, a pesar de que él me tomó a la fuerza, si la gente se entera que espero un Uchiha sabes lo que pasará entonces ─ ella sólo me sonrió con la mayor naturalidad posible ─ lo sé, Sakura. Te matarán, a los dos los mataran, pero nadie tiene que saber que es su hijo

* * *

Bueno con esto termino el prologo I, recién editado, organizado, corregido lo mejor que pude en verdad, borre algunas frases, puse otras, y claro trate de organizar las ideas principales, tratare de subir pronto el segundo prologo espero que mañana a mas tardar. Dejen sus comentarios sobre esta nueva edición del fic´s el cual por cierto fue el primero que escribí.


	2. Prologo II

Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fue mi primer fic, lo tenia algo abandonado pero como había dicho con anterioridad, lo editaría y lo volvería a subir capitulo por capitulo

─ bla,bla ─ diálogos

"_bla, bla" pensamientos_

_Advertencia: este fic puede tener contexto algo fuerte, sobre todo en las actuaciones de los personajes están basados en situaciones bajo presión psicológica_

Summary, Te ayudare a cuidar de él – me dijo, mientras comenzaba a sacarme del hospital – Ino, a pesar de que él me tomo a la fuerza, si la gente se entera que espero un Uchiha, sabes lo que pasará entonces – ella sólo me sonrió con la mayor naturalidad posible – lo sé sakura. Te matarán, a los dos los matarán, pero aún así no permitiré que te lo saques.

* * *

Prologo II

Inicio

Comencé a cepillar mi cabello otra vez, una y otra vez lo había hecho el día de hoy, cómo si algo lograra ganar con ello. Cómo si con cada vez que pasaba aquel cepillo por mi largo cabello azul lograra detener el tiempo. Pero ¿qué me pasaba? Era un momento feliz; debía serlo. Naruto-kun había aceptado la propuesta de mi padre, entonces ¿porque me dolía tanto? Tanto que ni verme en el espejo y pensar en aquel cumplido de mi futuro esposo me había hecho, me alegraba. "Me gusta tu cabello", recordé.

Futuro...

Nuevamente esa frase partía mi alma en dos. No lograba hacer que sonriera como siempre.

Me sentía presionada. No. Era mucho más que eso. Por un lado lo amaba, siempre lo había amado desde que era niña y él me había protegido de los demás chicos de la academia. Yo, una Hyuga, le debía tanto a chico de cabello rubio, aquel cuya sonrisa partía mi alma en dos; el que hacía que mi corazón se me saliera del cuerpo y que en cuestión de minutos mi respiración se agitara de tal manera que me pudiese desmayarme ante su sencilla presencia. Ante su tacto y el mero hecho de que el notara mi existencia.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo lo que sentía, había algo dentro de mí que no terminaba de encajar. No me sentía bien. Estaba ofuscada, sin lugar a duda. Era el único sentimiento que tenía en estos momentos claros en mi corazón.

─ Hermana ─ escuche un susurro detrás de mí, voltee lentamente sobre el pequeño banquillo en el que me encontraba, en aquel viejo y solitario cuarto, donde tiempo atrás mi madre había estado en mi lugar, y donde sabía que mi hermana Hanabi pronto estaría.

Le sonreí lo mas alegremente que pude. Ella traía un pequeño kimono blanco con un cinturón color negro atado en su cintura con un perfecto moño detrás de él ─ es la hora ─ me dijo mientras yo me levantaba en silencio y comenzaba a salir de aquella fría y solitaria habitación, no sin antes de mirar hacia atrás, como hubiera querido en el pasado que este momento pasara pero no bajo estas condiciones.

En todo el camino mi hermana me miraba de reojo, yo sólo veía el Kimono el cual en verdad no lo había detallado tanto. Sólo había notado que los bordes de sus puntas eran totalmente dorados y el resto completamente blanco. Pureza pensé. ¿Acaso eso en verdad significaba tanto?, en mi espalda llevaba el símbolo del Yin-Yan.

Era la hora, pensé, mientras pasaba por esa vieja puerta y salía por fin de aquel pasillo, que me conectaba a nada más que a la sala.

A las afueras escuchaba un sinfín de gritos, muchos deberían estar celebrando; muchas de mis amigas estarían de seguro felices por mí, pero entonces por qué me dolía tanto, al menos, en verdad al menos mientras entraba en aquella sala y todos me observaban con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en especial mi padre.

Nunca lo había visto tan feliz en toda mi vida. Mi gente, el clan Hyuga, parecía estar al borde de una gran fiesta, entonces ¿por qué yo no estaba feliz como ellos? Al menos me gustaría saber que él hace esto porque tal vez en el fondo el tenga algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí.

Y me senté, en medio de todos en mi clan. Todos sentados en una especie de mesa redonda en el suelo mientras yo miraba con gran detalle a la persona que tenía en el lado. Esta vez el no sonreía, no podía saber con exactitud que decía su mirada. La tenia cubierta con un par de vendas, nadie sabía por qué, sólo que desde la batalla contra Madara y su sirviente óbito, las tenia, y nadie sabía por qué.

Suspiré mientras mi padre alzaba una copa pequeña con sake. Yo no podía hacerlo, pero el resto al menos la mayoría de mi clan lo hizo. Me quedé en silencio mientras Naruto sonreía y alzaba su copa mientras acompañado de un fugaz pero fuerte grito ─ ¡FELICIDADES! ─ y luego de eso entendí que al menos yo lo amaba a él, que al menos con esta especie de matrimonio, como decía Neji acuerdo, él llegaría más lejos con sus sueños y que yo tal vez por fin le sería útil.

Sentí una calidad mano tomar la mía, era la de él. Me sonrió mientras me ayudaba a levantar, yo me sonrojé. No importaba que tanto tratara de ocultarlo creo que hasta mi hermana Hanabi emitía una pequeña risa, tratando de mantener lo que más podía la seriedad. Sentía la mirada de mi padre a mis espaldas, él me lo había dicho ese día, hace dos semanas me lo había dicho.

Flash back…

─ ¿QUÉ? ¿CASARNOS? ─ no lo podía creer en verdad, nunca en verdad en toda mi vida pensé que gritaría, y mucho menos ante esta noticia.

Mi padre me miró como si estuviera loca. Iba a decir algo, pero sólo espero que yo reaccionara. Él estaba sentado en el suelo de rodillas, y yo me había parado de tal manera que sin darme cuenta había tirado la jarra con el té por todo la alfombra

Cuando me di cuenta, rápidamente me arrodillé y traté de buscar algo con que limpiarlo ─ lo… si... Siento ─ dije con gran preocupación o se molestaría bastante.

Él sólo me sonrió y me tomó de las manos haciendo que lo mirara. Hacia tanto que no lo veía mirarme de esa manera…

Creo que lo dejó de hacer cuando mamá murió ─ él se ha mostrado muy de acuerdo. El consejo del clan se alegro ante ello, es el hijo del cuarto Hokage así que la boda te brindara honor, y aunque él es algo… ─ sin lugar a duda mi padre trataba de buscar las palabras correctas yo sonreí con algo de nostalgia, ─ es algo peculiar, Otou-san ─ le dije sin dejar de pensar en el.

─ Yo diría que es demasiado peculiar por decirlo de una manera cortes hija, pero es un ninja fuerte y un buen candidato para hokage ─ creo que ésta era la primera vez que hablábamos tanto en mucho tiempo tal vez, volver a ver a mi tío en la guerra lo había cambiado un poco.

─ ¿Entonces él aceptó? ─ fue mi única pregunta en ese momento. La verdad yo quería preguntar ¿por qué?

─ así es. La verdad él me lo propuso. Le dije que debido a los gastos actuales, la dote que le diéramos por ti, sería poca pero aún así ─ él se detuvo, creo que vio en mis ojos una gran tristeza.

Vaya padre, a penas lo notaba ahora sólo quería pensar si esto sería lo correcto, debería aceptar esta propuesta

─ Lo acepté por ti ─ me dijo como si leyera mi pensamiento ─ tú siempre lo has amado así que supuse que no dudarías. Necesitamos esta unión, otros clanes no han perdido su tiempo, ahora con el fin de lo que parece ser la rivalidad entre las aldeas la burocracia estará a la orden del día ─ terminó mientras se paraba del lugar y llamaba a las sirvientas a que limpiaran.

Yo lo amaba pero ¿él a mí?

Esa era la verdadera pregunta.

Fin Flash back

Bueno toda mi vida había escuchado sacrificios por amor. Supongo que este debía ser el mío, me dije a mi misma, mientras él tomaba mi mano en lo alto mostrándole a todos los presentes de lo que ya era nuestro compromiso. Por mi lado sólo quería ver sus ojos, sólo quería en verdad ver aquellos ojos azules con los cuales el penetraba mi alma y me daba paz, pero esa venda, porque la tenía, pensé, no parecía tener problemas para ver, y a mi padre y al resto no parecía molestarle, claro que no, ya nadie se atrevía a poner en juicio al Jinchūriki del Kyubi.

Apenas notaba lo formal que estaba Naruto. Nunca lo había visto tan bien vestido sin lugar a duda, es más, ni sabía que se pudiera poner él solo un kimono.

Pero ¿qué me pasaba?, ¿desde cuándo dudaba de mi Naruto? A pesar de mis dudas, me generaba una gran felicidad sentirlo a mi lado.

Un kimono totalmente naranjado, bueno al menos tenía ciertas partes negras y parecía lucirle bastante al rubio.

Una frase me saco de mis pensamientos y sobre todo al ver la reacción de vergüenza de mi padre ─ jeje gracias por asistir ttebayo ─había dicho mi prometido mientras se reía con gran alboroto, sin lugar a duda, Naruto no había cambiado y eso tal vez era lo único que realmente importaba y sentir su mano en la mía, era la única razón por la cual no me encontraba en el suelo desmayada en los brazos de mi "futuro".

Comenzamos a salir de la gran mansión de mi familia, hacia la aldea donde estaba la otra gran fiesta, y claro según mi padre, los miembros del clan también dijeron que sería la oportunidad perfecta para mostrar nuestro compromiso ante todos en la aldea

Miré de reojo al rubio mientras por fin bajaba mi mano a una altura razonable, parecía ser que quería que todos se dieran cuenta, lo cual sólo provocaba que me sonrojara más.

Noté algo extraño que comenzó acercarse a mí de una manera algo tímida hasta que llego a mi oído y en el trayecto me dio un pequeño beso.

Cuando llegó a mi oído, me susurró algo que me dejó helada, de una manera que sencillamente no podía atribuirse a otra cosa que una voz siniestra… una voz algo oscura, algo temible ─ mi pequeña Hinata-chan, ahora somos uno ─ luego de eso se alejó mientras me sonreía como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

¿Eran uno? ¿Qué me habría querido decir él con eso? ¿Acaso había una especie de ser más dentro de él? El Kyubi.

De sólo pensar en esa idea sentía ganas de marearme, pero eso sería algo imposible. Yo habría sentido el chakra del kyubi, todos aquí presentes con el byakugan lo abrían sentido, entonces ¿quién más estaba con Naruto en este momento?

De repente sentí un pequeño jalón en mi mano, parecía ser que me había detenido mientras estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos. Él me indicó con la cabeza que siguiera adelante. Era cierto, todo el clan comenzaba a retirarse fuera de la mansión.

Yo sólo seguí caminando a su lado en total silencio sin evitar mirarlo de reojo cada minuto que pudiera. Él sólo sonreía como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. "Ahora somos uno", ¿quiénes lo eran? Sus manos eran cálidas, esa calidez que sólo alguien como él puede dar así que era imposible que el Kyubi y él, era imposible, entonces ¿qué me habría querido decir con ello?

Además todos sabían que el Kyubi había luchado a nuestro lado en la guerra, entonces este no tendría razón para tomar el cuerpo de Naruto ya que ambos tenían como una especie de amistad, había dicho Kakashi-sensei

─ ¿Vienes? ─ me preguntó mientras por fin notaba que habíamos llegado a la puerta principal de la mansión. Afuera nos esperaba una pequeña carroza, él había soltado mi mano y sentí que necesitaba tomarla con gran urgencia.

Nuevamente se acercó a la puerta de la carroza y como si fuera todo un caballero, algo que nunca había imaginado que viniera de él, la abría con total tranquilidad ─ ¿vienes? ─ me preguntó de nuevo.

Adjunté mis dedos como cuando era más pequeña, como cuando era una niña, y olvidando por completo mis pensamientos, asentí mientras caminaba hacia él a la par que caminaba a mi futuro.

Entre en la carroza mientras él, cerraba con gran suavidad la puerta, pero sentí un fuerte tronar de los dedos, mire hacia mi lado y mi a mi prometido con tres de sus dedos en su boca como si fuera un niño pequeño, sonreí algo nerviosa.

─ No es divertido tebbayo ─ dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño que acaba de dejar caer su helado y su madre se reía por ello

Tome su mano y de una manera algo cursi y melosa, bese sus dedos, el me miro y pude notar un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro

No importaba que me habría querido decir antes, yo sencillamente siempre lo amaría

* * *

Lo miré con gran detalle, aquel kimono que la cerda de Ino me había conseguido, yo no quería ir a ese lugar, no quería ver a otros ser felices mientras mis entrañas me consumían a mí misma. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, de esa habitación donde Ino me había llevado, y donde le había dicho a mis padres que viviría a partir de ahora, no sabía cómo había logrado convencerlos.

Negué con mi cabeza con fuerza, eso ahora no importaba. Miré la ventana y si saltaba por ella podría escapar. Sí, eso haría.

Comencé a caminar lentamente para que Ino no oyera mis pasos, sólo tenía que abrir esa puerta y el bastardo y yo moríamos, así, tal vez así yo podría olvidarlo, tal vez así yo lograría limpiar mi cuerpo de aquel ser, aquella vez cuando tomé las tijeras y traté de apuñalarme con el sólo objetivo de sacármelo había fallado.

No pude hacerlo porque Tsunade-sama había entrado a la habitación pero gracias a dios no había preguntado el motivo de mis actos, pero ahora con Ino abajo ocupada tal vez podría funcionar ahora.

Nos iríamos ambos. Sí, esa sería la solución.

Llevé una de mis manos a mi rostro otra vez, tenía cientos lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas, pero no era tiempo para arrepentirme. Abrí la ventana con búsqueda, no dejaría una carta ni nada por el estilo, no iba a dejarle un mensaje a nadie, sólo le pondría fin a esta locura. Me paré sobre el marco inferior, era algo bueno que a Ino le gustaran las ventanas de gran tamaño, por fin los gustos exagerados de la chica me agradaban.

Miré hacia debajo de la calle y conté con la mayor calma posible que pudiera tener. Sólo tenía que saltar, solo eran unos tres pisos.

Genial, mi cuerpo quedaría bien destruido! Así tal vez la gente no se pondría a examinar mi cuerpo y nadie sabría la verdad, nadie tenía que saberla ni mi madre, ni mi padre, ni mis amigos, y en especial Naruto.

Tomé el mayor aire posible y di un pequeño paso hacia delante, sin evitar llevar mis manos a mi vientre. "Lo hago por los dos", pensé, pero de repente sentí un fuerte jalón que me hizo caer de espaldas hacia atrás cayendo encima de alguien, ─ ¡SAKURA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TRATABAS DE HACER? ─ otra vez ella me impedía ser libre, deseaba tanto serlo.

─ Ino ─ dije mientras sentía un fuerte golpe en contra de mi rostro, no era una cachetada como la de antes, era un fuerte golpe y habría jurado que tenía chakra en sus puños. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me miraba con unos llenos de lagrimas que caían lentamente sobre mi rostro ─ es tu hijo, ¡ES TU HIJO SAKURA! ─ me gritó mientras llevaba sus manos a mi cuello, lo sabía y quería que lo hiciera, quería que me apretara tan fuertemente que perdiera mi conciencia y tal vez cuando despertara no recordara toda esta locura, ─ no lo es, Ino, ES EL HIJO DE ESE MOUNSTRO. ÉL ME VIOLÓ, INO, ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES? ─ le grité y sintiendo como mi garganta raspaba y ardía por el esfuerzo al alzar la voz. Todo mientras le lanzaba un escupitajo en el rostro.

Ella sólo se levantó sin decirme ninguna palabra ─ organízate, estamos invitadas a la cena por la celebración del triunfo, y también por el compromiso ─ tomó el kimono que estaba en la cama y me lo lanzó ─ Sakura, es tu hijo ─ me dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de aquel cuarto ─ cámbiate ya, Sakura, a partir de ahora no creo que me atreva a dejarte mucho tiempo sola, te esperare a fuera del cuarto ─

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaban a salir. No, no era mi hijo, era el bastardo de aquel hombre. Tomé aquel kimono con fuerza, por ahora tendría que escuchar a Ino, no tenia las fuerzas en verdad para llevarle la contraria, pero a la primera oportunidad, huiría, no de ella, si no de la vida.

* * *

Notas:

Primero que todo los invito al grupo de face "amantes de los fanfic´s"

Segundo aquí con la nueva edición del segundo prologo, en verdad espero que se haya notado el gran cambio de escritura y narración que le estoy dando a esta historia, espero que les haya gustado espero pronto subir la corrección del 3 capitulo


	3. Dolor

Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fue mi primer fic, lo tenía algo abandonado pero como había dicho con anterioridad, lo editaría y lo volvería a subir capitulo por capitulo

─ bla,bla ─ diálogos

"_bla, bla" pensamientos_

_Advertencia: este fic puede tener contexto algo fuerte, sobre todo en las actuaciones de los personajes están basados en situaciones bajo presión psicológica_

Summary, Te ayudare a cuidar de él – me dijo, mientras comenzaba a sacarme del hospital – Ino, a pesar de que él me tomo a la fuerza, si la gente se entera que espero un Uchiha, sabes lo que pasará entonces – ella sólo me sonrió con la mayor naturalidad posible – lo sé sakura. Te matarán, a los dos los matarán, pero aún así no permitiré que te lo saques.

* * *

Capítulo I

Dolor

Sakura caminaba con su cabeza agachada, luciendo un bello kimono que resaltaba la belleza de la chica, llevaba sus manos entrelazadas entre ellas al nivel de su vientre, la chica a pesar de que trataba inútil mente de que sus cabellos taparan por completo su rostro, las personas en su entorno la lograban notar.

Ella no quería estar en ese lugar en mitad de las calles de konoha era literalmente arrastrada por su vieja amiga de la infancia, Ino Yamanaka la cual se había tomado demasiado personal el hecho de cuidarla, y evitar según ella que cometiera alguna estupidez, aunque para Sakura fuera la mejor decisión.

Suspiro cansadamente al ver, que aun no llegaban al parque principal donde se reunirían con el resto de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, pudo ver a los lejos una pequeña pareja, no era mucho mayor que ellos, pero la chica de pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y con unos los ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a los hombres con solo verlos, y su vestido un hermoso kimono negro con líneas doradas, pudo notar un pequeño bulto en su vientre acaso seria…

Luego fijo su mirada en el hombre que la acompañaba, de una estatura no mayor a ella, un cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo en punta, pero con su típica expresión de pereza y fastidio

Eso hizo que Sakura sacara una pequeña sonrisa ya fuera de sencilla tristeza o por que en verdad no podría soportar tener una charla con alguna de esas personas

Pero por otra parte Ino se alegro bastante de verlos, alzo sus manos al cielo como una manera de señal, mientras saltaba alegremente y trataba de llamar la atención de la joven pareja

─ heyyy Shikamaru, Temari-san ─ gritaba a todo pulmon la peli rubi provocando una gran vergüenza en su compañera

La pareja parecía ya haberlos divisado desde hacía un buen momento y se comenzaron acercar a las dos jóvenes mujeres

─ Ino, Sakura, no saben cómo me alegra verlas ─

─ Y a mí también temari-san ─

Una mirada de enojo paso hacia el chico el cual no había mencionado palabra alguna ─ y tú que Shikamaru, no dirás nada a tu vieja amiga, dos semanas como embajador en Suna no ha ayudado con tus modales de vago ─

El joven solo bostezo ignorando por completo los regaños de la rubia, el ya estaba acostumbrado a los tratos de Ino,

─ Que problemática eres mujer solo estuve unos días por fuera además ─

Se detuvo al notar como la chica peli rosada no hacía más que mirar el vientre de su compañera.

Temari se sintió algo intimidada al principio cuando noto la mirada fija de la chica sobre su vientre, se llevo sus manos por instinto, y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa a la chica

─ Si, veo que ya lo has notado, un mes y medio, pero ya se nota ─

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendía, y Sakura permanecía en silencio total, pero sin poder retirar su vista del vientre de la chica, no quería hacerlo en verdad algo en ello le tranquilizaba saber que no era la única que estaba en semejante estado pero a la vez no en la misma situación

La situación se estaba haciendo demasiado incomoda y la rubia miro a su ex compañero de equipo y comenzó a picarle su estomago con su codo con la intención de distraer a todos los presentes sobre todo a su amiga peli rosa

─ Mes y medio, con que si picaron, estábamos en plena guerra y ustedes dos ─

La mirada de regañe por parte de Temari hizo que Ino tragara saliva y dejara en paz a Shikamaru, el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado

─ mejor vámonos, que problemático ─

La joven pareja comenzó alejarse con total naturalidad, y Sakura solo levanto su mirada por fin un poco al ver alejarse a ambos,

─ Sakura, sea lo que te suceda, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros ─

A él Nara sin lugar a duda no parecía escarpársele nada, y mucho menos a su acompañante, ambos partieron en un silencio mientras su presencia se mezclaba con el resto de la aldea

La chica miro a su compañera con algo de preocupación ─ Sakura acaso estas… ─

Pero fue interrumpida por la mano de su acompañante que la tomaba de la muñeca y trataba de sacarla con gran desesperación de aquel lugar, estaba realmente herida, adolorida con un gran dolor dentro de su alma y no encontor mejores palabras para demostrar aquel sentimiento

─ Ellos, son felices, él será feliz y yo ─ dijo entre sollozos, mientras trataba de salir de aquel tumulto, llegando a un pequeño callejón, donde soltó un par de lagrimas.

Que sería de ella, ¿Quién cuidaría de ella? Y si en verdad toda aquella situación fuera conocida por todo el mundo, ¿Cómo la juzgarían los demás?

Ino por su parte la observo en silencio, mientras se hacia delante de ella para que nadie pudiera notar lo que ocurría, "Sasuke uchiha" pensó si lo llegaría ver alguna vez en su vida, juraba que sin lugar a duda lo mataría, esa había sido la promesa que se había hecho desde que había logrado sacar a su amiga del hospital, el pagaría por poseerla, y sobre todo por haberla hecho caer tan bajo

Por su parte la peli rosa, seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos, ella no parecía triste, cuando Temari les dio la noticia tenía un brillo en sus ojos que a pesar de la personalidad algo fría que la chica parecía tener y demostrar en muchas ocasiones, la hermana mayor del Kazekage en verdad, ella en verdad era feliz

Y apretó sus puños con fuerza, y lloro nuevamente, como lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pero esta vez tenía un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho que la destruía, envidia, celos solo podía sentir aquello en esos momentos

Celos de la chica de Suna ella era feliz, envidia del Nara, ese chico que para el todo era problemático, porque ellos podían ser como una familia con ese ser creciendo en el vientre de ella, mientras ella, era maldita con el suyo.

Ino la abrazo, y se quedaron así en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, unos segundos en la que ella necesitaba desahogarse

* * *

─ ¡FELICIDADES! ─ Y ahí estaban nuevamente, aquellos gritos de felicitaciones, al menos estas vez no eran de parte de los amigos de su prometido, si no de alguien más cercano a ella

─ Ten…Tenten, arigato ─ dijo la apenada prometida que se encontraba en medio del festival.

La chica peli castaña parecía estar realmente emocionada, había traído a rastras a su novio luego de que por nada lo pierde en la gran guerra, ella trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él e incluso soportaría tenerlo de mal humor en el festival, luego del compromiso de Hinata con Naruto en la mansión Hyugga habían decidido salir a buscar a su amiga, ya que a pesar de ser la compañera sentimental del líder de la segunda rama del clan, no tenia permitido asistir a la reunión y no había podido estar cerca de su amiga, "absurdas tradiciones" pensó, mientras seguía abrazando a su amiga.

Por otra parte Neji, miraba a su novia con un tic en el ojo, como carajos había la joven castaña logrado conseguir que el viniera hasta aquí, ya había tenido bastante con la ceremonia y aunque había estado en otra sala oyendo todo, había sido en verdad agotador

Era demasiado, en verdad agotador pensar en Naruto como miembro ahora de su familia de solo pensar en eso, el tic se volvía aun mas grande, Naruto era su amigo de eso estaba seguro, pero no quitaba el hecho de que el rubio era el ser mas hiperactivo de toda la aldea y sin mencionar que no conocía de mucho en lo que se referían a modales

─ Neji-nissan ─ dijo su prima mientras le sonreía alegremente, el solo inclino su cabeza en forma de respeto, y pudo notar algo de nerviosismo en la muchacha, en realidad desde que su novia la maestra de armas la abrazaba pudo notar que la futura esposa no hacía más que mirar a su prometido, como si algo ocultara, el también lo presentía algo andaba mal, no para ser más exactos algo andaba raro con Naruto.

Y el sabia que él no tenía la mayor intención en decírselos sobre lo que le sucedia, y además observo con gran interes, como Naruto el héroe de konoha, hablaba alegremente, con esa sonrisa típica en el con ese vago y bueno para nada Shikamaru y su novia de la aldea de la arena, no hacía más que decirles algo "así como se los dije"

El miro hacia donde señalaban, vaya parece ser que Shikamaru no era un bueno para nada al final, quien lo iba a imaginar, pero regreso su mirada a Naruto, esas vendas en sus ojos, que estaría ocultando el rubio.

─ Tu también, lo sientes Neji ─

Esa voz, volteo su mirada lentamente para ver a quien tenía detrás de él ─ Lee ─ dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, así que parecía ser que su compañero de equipo había dejado de ser tan despistado y comenzaba a notar

─ tal parece ser que así es Lee ─

Pero se arrepintió rápidamente de sus pensamientos, rápidamente lee lo tenía abrazando por los hombros y tenía una cascada de lagrimas en sus ojos

─ Por fin sientes la llama de la juventud llamarte, cuando Gai- sensei se entere de esto ─ pero el chico no pudo terminar su discurso

Tenten volteo al escuchar un gran estruendo detrás de ella, y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza pudo notar como su novio tenía a su compañero de equipo en el suelo, dándole un sinfín de patadas

─ Acaso nunca vas a madurar ─

Le gritaba una y otra vez mientras Lee solo llamaba a su maestro para que lo fuera a salvar, Tenten volteo su mirada y miro a su amiga, ella solo asintió indicando a que fuera a detenerlos, y la maestra de armas fue hacerlo, tomo a su novio por los brazos y trato de detenerlo, pero aun así Neji parecía estar disfrutando su deporte favorito golpear a Lee

─ Es bueno ver los viejos tiempos, no crees Hinata-chan ─

Se erizo la piel al sentir aquella voz nuevamente detrás de ella, era la voz de Naruto pero nuevamente esa sensación de oscuridad en ella

─ Na... Naru… Naruto-kun ─ dijo la tímida chica mientras tragaba algo de saliva sin poder disimularlo.

Solo sonrió ante ese movimiento y él, la tomo con delicadeza de la barbilla, y lentamente la atrajo hacia su persona, sin despegar su mirada, o donde se suponía que estaba ella, pues esas vendas no permitían saber con exactitud hacia donde estaba dirigida.

Ella sólo notó como su respiración se agitaba estrepitosamente, el rostro de él se acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un pequeño beso pero que hizo que la chica sintiera que una fuerte descarga de energía pasara por toda su espalda

─ Sabes a fresa ─ dijo sin mostrar la más mínima muestra de vergüenza por su acto.

Ella lo miro, por unos segundos pensó que tocaría el cielo, y en verdad lo sintió, el solo le sonrió con una gran calidez que hizo que su temor anterior desapareciera totalmente, pero una pequeña voz salió de la boca del rubio, triste, apagada, tímida, y sin lugar a duda con mucho dolor en él

─ tienes la sonrisa de mi madre ─ dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia donde estaban Shikamaru y Temari.

La chica solo sintió ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente, pero sabía que no era el momento de hacerlo, además ahora tenía una gran duda acaso Naruto había conocido en algún momento a su madre, pero ella murió cuando él rubio había nacido, solo estaba segura que había algo que estaba destruyendo el corazón de su rubio, "somos uno" recordó esa frase, quienes lo eran, el kyubi, era lo único que vivía dentro de Naruto, o eso ella creía

* * *

La rubia caminaba emocionada mientras comía una manzana bañada en caramelo, miro hacia atrás mirando con algo de molestia a su acompañante, el bullicio del lugar, la alegría de la gente, y sin lugar a duda el momento tan importante que estaban viviendo, no era suficiente para que la chica sonriera, y con ese encuentro inoportuno con sus viejos amigos, no ayudaba en nada.

Su amiga frentona, tenía la cabeza más agachada de lo normal, este día en verdad parecía ser que lo único que le importaba a sakura era ver el suelo, que esperaba encontrar dinero, Ino negó con su cabeza de inmediato, no era momento de molestarla, ella necesitaba su ayuda.

Sakura no podía parar de pensar en aquello, en aquel momento, "SASUKE DETENTE, POR FAVOR, NOOOO, SASUKE DETENTEEEE, NO ME HAGAS ESTO", ¿porque ella? no podía evitar pensar en ello, en ese momento en que ella estaba asustada, con fuertes golpes en su cuerpo, él la había tratado de una manera realmente brutal, y no le importaba los cientos de lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro

─ Sakura, Sakura oye frentona préstame atención ─ la voz de su amiga la había regresado a la realidad, gracias pensó ella.

Su amiga la miro con algo de preocupación sin poder evitar sonreírle luego ─ ven vamos, a felicitar a Naruto y Hinata te parece ─

Sakura se acordó de la razón por la cual había salido, no era el festival, o celebrar el fin de la guerra, era el compromiso de su amigo.

Ella miro a Ino directo a los ojos, y le sonrió de una manera que la rubia se tranquilizo, pero al rato pensó en lo de hace unos momentos, todos ellos eran felices, no tenía derecho a joder todo con su presencia, sabía que no estaba con los ánimos ni siquiera para fingir una sonrisa para todos.

─ Ino yo ─ la chica comenzó a decir con algo de timidez, en verdad algo no normal en ella, la rubia por su parte entendió

─ Ya veo, tienes razón, no creo que estés de ánimo para ello ─ la tomo de las muñecas y comenzó a dar media vuelta

─ regresemos, te parece ─ ella le sonrió, y ella le asintió y el las observo

El rubio a pesar de la fuerte distancia miro con gran detalle como las dos chicas se iban, el mostro algo de molestia, y Hinata trataba de ver a lo distante que había logrado captar la atención del rubio, ella lo miro y el solo seguía hay en silencio observando

Se puso tenso, y apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica, ella trato de controlar el dolor, pero comenzó aumentar el dolor, los huesos tronaron y ella solo emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor – Na... Naru ─

Hinata había logrado soltarse un poco, pero rápidamente el agarre fue a su muñeca, él la jalo fuertemente y la llevaba arrastrada, sin mermar la fuerza en su agarre.

Algo lo había molestado bastante, cuando llegaron lejos de todas las personas, la tiro con algo de brusquedad al suelo, el no hacía más que caminar en círculos, Hinata estaba asustada, estaba actuando de una manera tan rara, e incluso le tenía miedo en estos momentos.

Se arrodillo y trato de acercarse a ella, pero por instinto la peli azul retrocedió hasta que su espalda estuvo contra un árbol, no le importaba mucho en esos momentos que su kimono se ensuciara, sus muñecas tenían la marca del agarre de Naruto, había sido muy fuerte parecía ser como si quisiera romperle la muñeca.

El puso su cabeza en los pechos de la muchacha y pudo escuchar un pequeño susurro proveniente de él ─ perdóname ─ dijo

Mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás de la muchacha con algo de dificulta, ella solo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a rodear al chico rubio con sus brazos

─ Tengo miedo ─ ella había escuchado bien, la persona que muchos decían en esos momentos era el ninja más poderoso de todos temía, la chica acerco su cabeza a la de él

─ ¿Naruto-kun a que le temes? ─ Y la respuesta la hizo temer ─ a mí mismo, a lo que estos ojos me muestran ─ dijo el chico mientras la apretaba más fuerte.

Hinata trago saliva, no sabía si debía seguir preguntando ─ ¿Qué viste? ─

Pero el solo la beso, como tratando de callarla y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, se separo un momento para acariciar el rostro de la chica ─ no lo sé ─ le respondio mientras la seguía besando, no lo hacía como una manera cariñosa, ni apasionada, si no como una manera de marcarla como suya, de poseerla con su lengua jugando con la ella, quería sentir que ella le pertenecía y pronto seria así.

Sakura miro nuevamente su rostro en el espejo, comenzó a desabrocharse aquel kimono con algo de molestia, lentamente vio como lo que antes había sido tu blanca, y delicada piel, estaba llena de fuertes moretones, toda su piel de su cuello para abajo estaba marcada.

* * *

Y se miro más fijamente solo con su sostén puesto y con unos sencillos shorts negros, lentamente llevaba sus manos al su vientre, y sintió un fuerte impulso, de apretarlo, de tratar con sus propias manos de sacarlo.

Pero algo la trajo a la realidad, un pequeño grito, o el intento de uno escucho a sus espaldas, miro atrás y vio a su amiga la cual traía lo que parecía ser su ropa para dormir, Ino la dejo caer al suelo y se acerco a la chica.

Llevo sus manos al torso, al abdomen, y sobre todo al ante brazo de la chica, no importaba que parte de su cuerpo mirara, todo estaba lastimado, se notaba que la peli rosa no hacia ni lo más mínimo para curarse, tenía varias cortadas, marcas incluso de dientes, en verdad ese bastardo no se había limitado con ella.

─ ¿Cómo es que? ─ trato de preguntar la rubia, pero su amiga solo aparto sus manos mientras caminaban hacia la ropa que había dejado caer la rubia, las tomo sin darle mucha importancia

─ No sanan ─ respondió secamente ─ muchas de ellas ya son cicatrices ─ dijo mientras se ponía la ropa.

La rubia trato de decirle algo de ánimos a la chica pero comenzaba a comprender por qué le afectaba tanto todo esto

─ fingiré que no viste nada ─ ella comenzó a salir lentamente del baño mientras la rubia solo se quedo observando la puerta.

Miro luego el espejo, y noto algo que la horrorizo, el espejo le faltaba una punta, con la maldita fuerza sobre humana de la peli rosa, de seguro había roto un pedazo.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación que le había prestado horas antes a la chica, y noto como la puerta estaba cerrada con llave

─ SAKURA ABRE MALDITA SEA ─ la rubia golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta con desesperación

Sakura miro aquel fragmento de vidrio que tenía en sus manos, esta vez nada la iba a interrumpir, comenzó a llevar el vidrio a sus muñecas y lo apretó con fuerza contra su piel ─ DETENDE ESTUPIDA, ACASO NO VEZ QUE ESO ES LO QUE EL QUIERE ─ eso la detuvo en seco, eso era lo que él quería, apretó con fuerza sus manos rompiendo el vidrio y ensangrentándose totalmente la palma de su mano

Ino había logrado romper la puerta por fin, logrando usar su chakra para igualar la fuerza de su maestra y su amiga

─ No le daré ese gusto ─ se dijo a sí misma, ignorando al a rubia, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír, mas y mas fuertemente, ahora tenía una razón, porque había sido tan tonta, se había comportado como una estúpida, llevo sus manos a su vientre con una gran sonrisa totalmente enloquecida, él o ella, sería su venganza, se vengaría del Uchiha usando su propia sangre

* * *

Notas

Primero que todo quiero aclarar algo, Sakura no está loca :P esta en un estado de shock, o como algunos dirían esta en post trauma, ella ira superando todo y regresando a la normalidad lentamente

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
